


Taste Test

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatlock, Humiliation, M/M, Romance, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: "Hi :) So... if I could have a little something with Sherlock attempting (and acheiving?) to eat an entire wedding cake on his own, I would be a very happy little Aris. Situation is up to you, either trying to stop John and Mary's wedding from happening, comfort eating, feedee in his own wedding, or feel free to do whatever you like! Thank you thank you, lovely one! :D"</p><p>Sherlock eats a wedding cake…because he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris_Silverfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/gifts).



Sherlock look at the monstrous beauty in front of him, rubbing his hand firmly across the poochy tummy that he’d grown over the last year. The forty pound weight gain wasn’t small on the man, but it wasn’t as pronounced as it could have been, given that he was as tall as he was. But Sherlock was frustrated, because no matter how hard he tried, his weight gain resolutely pooled in his midsection, leaving him pot-bellied, which while desirable, was not quite what Sherlock was after. 

Sherlock wanted to be fat everywhere. 

His face had softened a little, according to John, and his hips and bum were just a little bit softer than they were before he’d started gaining, but Sherlock wanted more. And when a new bakery had opened up just down the street from their flat, well…Sherlock couldn’t resist having a little taste test.

 

It turned out, however, that it was primarily a bridal bakery. Which lead to Sherlock looking at the simple but gorgeous three tier cake that he’d purchased, carried reverently home, and placed on his kitchen table. Sherlock had even changed into his pyjamas and soft silk bathrobe for the occasion.

 

Because he was going to eat the whole. Fucking. Thing.

 

He sighed, slipping a finger happily into the dent of his belly-button through his shirt, and then he picked up a fork, a gleeful grin spreading across his face as he slid the fork into the fluffy, creamy icing. He hadn’t gone with a traditional fruit and marzipan wedding cake, knowing that would be too much for him, and had opted for lighter but still delicious fair, a soft moist sponge cake with buttercream. To die for. 

The first bite was heaven, and Sherlock licked his lips, before digging in again with relish. He didn’t even bother with a plate, or with slicing it, instead he just ate and ate, filling his soft belly with cake. At one point it all became too much for him, and he hauled himself to his feet while he still could and grabbed the half gallon of whole milk out of the fridge, drinking it straight from the bottle. 

When he sat down again, he let out a belch, and then set the milk on the table, looking at the cake in front of him. It was huge, and he felt as though he’d barely made a dent, but already his potbelly was looking even more swollen with all the food he’d stuffed it with. The white tee shirt he was wearing was starting to ride up a little, and so he undid his dressing gown in preparation, picking up his fork again with determination. 

Forkful after forkful passed his lips, and to his slight thrill (and slight shame), Sherlock found himself getting half hard at the though of how fat he had to be getting off this cake. He was growing even now, watching in awe as the hem of his tee shirt crawled up his rounded gut, until eventually, when he leant forward to get another bite of cake, it snapped up over the mound and Sherlock didn’t bother to pull it back down. Instead he just grabbed the entire platter of cake and kept eating, because God, out of no where he was suddenly nearly done. 

He felt high when he finally dropped the plastic plate, a huge belch ripping through his body at that moment. He reached up slowly to probe his belly, and hissed and gasped at how tight and full and painful he felt. He’d never been this big before; he’d never eaten this much before, and he felt debauched, huge and whole and piggish. And God, he loved it. 

“Sherlock love! I’m back, listen I -”

Sherlock’s eyes slid over to his boyfriend, and he took in John’s gasp, and the way he stiffened at the sight of Sherlock lying there, swollen and fat with buttercream and sponge. 

“What,” John said, his voice full of awe, “the bloody hell did you do?”

Sherlock groaned. “Wedding cake,” he gasped out, and then he burped again, “three tier.”

John blinked. “Fucking hell, love.” He walked over to where Sherlock was sitting, and sank to his knees in front of him, reaching out with both hands to frame the orb of his belly. “You’re…God, you’re so big.”

 

Sherlock whined in pleasure when John touched him, and if he hadn’t been pinned to the chair by his gut he would have arched into the man’s hands. “Just…wanted to be fat,” he panted out, “properly fat. So fucking fat.”

 

John chuckled, and gave Sherlock’s belly a slap, making the other man squeal. “Oh, I think you’re going to be fat now, porker. Look at you. You’re a God damn glutton, a pig. God, what were you thinking, fatty? Eating a whole wedding cake?” John poked Sherlock’s stomach. “You’re never going to be thin, do you understand that, Sherlock?”

Sherlock nodded, and then he reached out for John, his eyes glazing over. “I want to be your hog.”

John paused for a moment, and then brought one knee up, so that he was only kneeling on one. “I…” He paused, taking in the sight of his beautiful, fattening boyfriend, “I want you to be my husband.”

Sherlock chuckled and winced as his belly gurgled. “You’re only saying that because of the cake.”

John shook his head. “No, Sherlock,” he said quietly, “marry me.”

Sherlock hoisted his head up and blinked, his heart pounding, and for a while it seemed as though he wouldn’t answer, until finally -

 

“Can I have another cake?”

John let out a bark of laughter. “Oh God yes.”


End file.
